Question: $ 22.5\% - 1.5 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 22.5\% = \dfrac{22.5}{100} = 0.225 $ Now we have: $ 0.225 - 1.5 = {?} $ $ 0.225 - 1.5 = -1.275 $